


The Thirty-third Floor

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, aged up dami, repurposing ties lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason brings Damian's portfolio that Tim forgot to bring to the office; there's a reward waiting for him.</p><p>Cough: Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirty-third Floor

Jason breezes past the receptionist, humming to the soft jazz of elevator music until the chime signaling he’s on the thirty-third floor of Wayne Enterprises. It’s a sultry summer day and he tugs ineffectually at the stiff starched collar he’s wearing; it’s a nice change to be dressed up beyond the usual street civvies he dons, but it was mostly so that security wouldn’t rain down upon him the moment he parked his motorbike in front of the gleaming glass doors.

He makes his way down the corridor, glances at the signs to make sure he’s headed in the right way until he comes to a stop in front of the oaken door with the nameplate Damian Wayne marked in the center.

“Oi, demon brat,” he calls, rapping smartly on the wood, although Damian has certainly matured from the arrogant eight year old he used to be, “I brought your damn portfolio, you in?”

“Come in.” Damian’s voice, while certainly nowhere near Bruce’s baritone or Jason’s own gruff voice, is low, unexpectedly with a faint huskiness that Jason usually doesn’t detect, much less through a door. Regardless, he pushes the door open, lets himself in.

His jaw drops, the heavy door falling shut by itself with a heavy, muted thud.

“Thank you for bringing it, Jason.” Damian’s voice is predatory to match his eyes; they flick up to meet Jason’s shocked ones. “Leave the portfolio on the chair.”

“I didn’t know you and Timmyboy were so kinky,” manages Jason, eyes narrowing. “You’ve got a lot of balls to be doing this in front of a hugeass window.” Jason indicates the gleaming windows where the sun and the sidewalk and the traffic below them are easily visible with a nod, though not without letting his gaze roam noticeably over Tim’s form, which is bent over the desk. Tim’s eyes are wide, his flush spreading gorgeously over high cheekbones and down the pale nape of his neck. Damian’s hand splays across his lower back, pinning him, and his other hand grips the waistband of Tim’s pants, pulling it away from his body as if about to yank down.

Damian’s eyes glint, and all over again Jason sees Talia in the man who’s approaching his height, though it’s unlikely Damian will ever build enough bulk to equal that of Jason’s or Bruce’s.

“I find it difficult to believe that you have been blind enough to not have notice our couplings on patrol, Todd.” Damian quirks his eyebrow. “Surely you are not that _inobservant,_ or I must have sorely overestimated your competence.”

Jason’s upper lip curls into a sneer in spite of himself. “Oh, so you mean nearly getting caught screwing on the gargoyles _was_ supposed to give B an aneurysm? I’m sorry for nearly intruding on that, then.”

“Hey, that was –” Tim begins, but then Damian abruptly _snarls_. Pressing two fingers into Tim’s mouth, Damian glares down at him.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak, Timothy.” Tim seizes up almost instantaneously, and just when Jason thinks he’s about to bite Damian’s fingers, Tim all but _relaxes_ , the breath expelling from him in a rush.

“Ok, fuck, that was pretty hot,” admits Jason, rocking back onto his heels. He smirks down to where Tim shoots a glare at him, his embarrassment and arousal palpable in the room. “So, I’m guessing you forgetting your portfolio was just an excuse for a booty call?”

“Hardly.” Damian scoffs. “It was Timothy’s fault that he left the portfolio in the manor; I simply thought he should…repay you for causing you to have to travel here.”

Jason hums, stalking forward. He grips Tim’s chin, tilting it up; Tim croaks a muffled gasp through Damian’s fingers. His blush grows darker like Jason’s expression.

“I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting this kind of payment,” purrs Jason crookedly. “What do you say, Timmy? You interested in being _used_?” He thumbs at the corner of Tim’s plush, parted lips, smearing the wetness beginning to collect there across his mouth. “Think carefully about this sweetheart, because I can guarantee that between me ‘n Damian here, you’re not going to be able to sit down for at least a _week_.” The shudder that ripples through Tim’s slender frame makes Jason bare his teeth in anticipation. Damian yanks his spit-covered fingers from Tim’s mouth.

“Beloved,” Damian growls lowly, his damp fingers curling into Tim’s hair, probably dragging his nails lightly through Tim’s scalp if the hitched whine that slips from his mouth is any indication, “don’t keep him waiting.”

Tim’s eyes darts upwards, searching Jason’s face for whatever he’s looking for, and he finds it, because he sucks in a ragged gasp and utters, “ _Please_.”

“’You got it, baby boy,” grins Jason, and Damian hums, visibly pleased. His hands drag Tim’s suit jacket away from his frame. Jason smirks as Tim struggles a little under the arms still managing to pin him down.

“Get his belt,” orders Jason, and Damian twitches an eyebrow at him in mild annoyance at being ordered around, waits just a half-second long enough to indicate that it’s of his own volition and agreement that he unhooks Tim’s belt, slides it through each loop on his slacks. Meanwhile, Jason grips Tim’s hair, dragging him forward until Tim’s facing his crotch.

“You know what to do,” smirks Jason, and Tim wriggles in frustration as he worms his hands free to just briefly graze Jason’s own belt buckle before Damian’s pulling at Tim’s wrists with an iron grip, wrestling them back. Tim yelps, but Jason just laughs at him.

“Guess you’re gonna have to do it with your mouth,” leers Jason, and Tim groans furiously, surging up before Damian forces him back down onto the desk, pinning him securely and wrapping the first of the buckle around Tim’s wrists.

“Be good, Timothy,” hisses Damian, and Tim swallows thickly, before craning his head awkwardly from where his torso is firmly pinned to the desk to reach Jason’s waist. His teeth bite down into the leather, his head moving from side to side as he painstakingly slides the belt from the first loop; Jason strokes his hair as Damian finishes binding Tim’s arms, leaning back and finally tugs Tim’s pants down until they pool at his ankles.

Tim groans as Damian runs possessive hands over the newly exposed skin, shirt riding up until the dip of his spine is revealed inch by mouthwatering inch. His mouth fumbles briefly at the top of Jason’s trousers, lips and nose brushing against the treasure trail leading up from Jason’s navel to beneath his clothes. Finally, his teeth manages to bite once more into the extended section of the belt, pulling it taut until the prong comes loose, partially unlatching but then hooking once more to Tim’s frustration. Jason chuckles at the irritated expression on Tim’s face, laughing when it morphs into shock. A loud gasps rips its way from Tim’s mouth when Damian spreads his ass cheeks, kneading the flesh roughly and his thumbs rubbing against his hole in a blatant tease though never quite pushing in.

“Better hurry it up, Timmy,” murmurs Jason, his voice never letting go of its authoritative edge. “Don’t you want a reward for being _good_?” Tim shoots him a look that makes Jason think he might want to reconsider his words, but then a second later, Tim jerks his head back with a vengeance and the prong pops loose; he releases the leather with a sag of breath that makes Jason chuckle. He grabs Tim’s hair, roughly dragging him up until his lips crash against Tim’s. He’s still bent across the large mahogany desk and it surely can’t be comfortable, but Red Robin can take it, and only breathless whimpers leak from Tim’s lips as they part and Jason’s tongue surges in with a dominance, licking in fiercely.

Tim’s moans are like ambrosia to Jason as he drinks in Tim’s needy sounds, and Jason’s ears detect the soft snap of a bottle.

“He’s getting too loud,” warns Damian, though if the tinge of red darkening his cheeks is any indication, he doesn’t exactly _mind_. Tim jolts when Damian’s lube-slicked finger brushes against his hole, rubbing it coaxingly.

“Just the way I like it.” Jason grins, pulling away from Tim with a smirk. He relinquishes his grip on Tim’s curls; Tim hits the desk’s surface with a dull thud and a groan, unable to hold up his weight without his hands. “Timmy’s _loud_ ; bet everyone in this damn building knows what’s going on in this office, hmm?” Jason smirks down at Tim before tugging at the knot of his tie with a single finger, it unloosens and he pulls it slowly down so that the material slithers through the fold of his collar in a seductive tease that has Tim’s tongue swiping over his lips.

“Close your eyes, baby, I like seeing you all helpless for me,” purrs Jason. He knots the tie around the back of Tim’s head, blindfolding him. He snaps his fingers just in front of Tim’s nose, chuckling when Tim jolts back like a shy foal at the noise. Damian’s hand strokes soothingly down the expanse of Tim’s spine to placate him, but soon it returns to squeezing the curves of Tim’s ass and the meat of his thighs.

Sliding the belt free, Jason unzips his slacks just enough to let his erection spring free; he takes himself in hand easily, nudging the tip against Tim’s lush lips. “Open up, sweetheart,” he teases, smearing precome against Tim’s mouth. “Show me what I’m missing when you suck Damian off beneath that huge desk,” he challenges.

Tim swallows audibly, then twists and flinches as Damian’s finger sinks inside to the first knuckle, mouth parting in a gasp. Jason’s cock pushes into his mouth at the window of opportunity; Jason groans at the warm, wet heat engulfing his member as Tim makes muffled gasps and sounds around the thick length penetrating his mouth. Jason licks his lips, baring them in a smirk as he watches Damian’s fingers work their way into Tim’s body, those pale, faintly scarred thighs trembling when Damian’s long legs kick them apart. Damian shoves Tim further up the desk so that his feet aren’t quite touching the floor; Tim abruptly takes Jason deeper and they simultaneously moan at the abrupt change in angle.

“C’mon, Tim,” urges Jason breathlessly. He pets Tim’s hair, watching as Tim weakly bobs his head with little leverage to aid him. He guides Tim’s head, shallowly thrusting into the wet heat as Tim slowly relaxes. He swallows thickly around Jason’s cock, gasping for breath when Jason permits it.

Damian’s fingers crook inside, thumb circling the outside of his hole and Tim squirms; Jason realizes that his cock is partially trapped under his body against the desk and that it’s probably painful. Yet Tim’s hips keep moving frantically, desperate for friction, muffled moans vibrating against Jason’s member and making it throb against the inside plush of Tim’s cheeks.

“Beloved,” growls Damian, and then taking pity on Tim, he wraps a hand around Tim’s neglected member, stroking it in slow, even pumps of his hand as his fingers continue to rock into his body. “You can do better than that,” he orders, and Tim quivers under the unrelenting strain of too much stimulation and suddenly just – _loosens_.

Jason gasps, clenching his eyes shut and withholding his orgasm as Tim hollows his cheeks and sucks him down to the hilt. Tim’s tongue flattens against the underside of his cock, flicking against his length; his nose buries against the dark curls of Jason’s pubic hair.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” croons Jason, holding Tim’s head to his pelvis. Tim manages a small, pathetic whine as he inhales Jason’s musk and closes his eyes, letting the cockhead breach the back of his throat. His noises are sharp, quick inhalations of breaths, choked up whines as he clenches and unclenches on Damian’s fingers twisting in and out of him, the fist stroking his member gradually quickening its pace until Tim is twisting desperately, humping the edge of the table, trapped between Damian and Jason and the unforgiving table as he spills into Damian’s hand. Damian milks him through it, drops of seed splattering the table and the wrinkled documents Jason can see trapped under Tim.

After what seems like an eternity, Tim shudders, all but collapsing against the desk. Jason’s member slips from his mouth as he pants in exhaustion. Damian stands back slightly, examining the pearly droplets covering his hand.

Without really thinking, Jason snatches up his hand; Damian nearly chokes as Jason’s tongue licks up Tim’s seed, cleaning Damian’s outstretched palm and fingers. He enjoys the look of shock and immediate arousal gracing Damian’s expression, taking care to curl his tongue around the other man’s fingertips. Tim is squirming beneath them, bewildered at the lack of touch between the two men pinning him down and unable to see.

“Do you want to fuck him?” growls Damian, and Jason stops his ministrations, startled and letting go of Damian’s hand.

“Seriously?”

“I’m only going to make this offer once,” hisses Damian, and his hand caresses Tim’s bared flank in an obvious show of possession. “After all, he knows who he belongs to, isn’t that right, Timothy?”

“Oh, god, _yes_ ,” gasps Tim plaintively, and Damian chuckles lowly as his fingers pull away from Tim’s body.

Jason glances down enquiringly, loosely stroking Tim’s cheek; Tim leans into it, chasing the calloused touch of Jason’s hands.

“I’m going to need a go-ahead from you, baby boy,” murmurs Jason, tipping Tim’s chin up with a loose grip. “You want me inside you, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” cries Tim desperately, and Damian’s eyebrows rise in an I-told-you-so manner. Damian’s fingers slide into Tim once again, index and middle spreading as far as they’re able and Tim’s bound hands curl into fists as he struggles. “Please, Jay, want you in me.”

“Tell Jason what your wet dreams are of,” commands Damian, as Jason steps around the table. “Tell him how you want him to fuck you senseless.” Tim inhales sharply, Damian releasing his hold on him as he sidesteps to make room for Jason. Jason’s hands grip the soft curves of Tim’s ass, kneading them experimentally, his cock still hard and throbbing.

“So fucking wet for me, babybird,” he growls, draping himself over Tim’s form. Tim moans loudly, squirming, testing Jason’s weight pinning him down while thick fingers worm inside him. Damian smirks, pulling up a chair at the front of the desk now opposite Jason, sitting down and giving his cock a few short pumps.

“Tell me how it feels, Beloved,” he whispers. Jason smirks, rubbing his dick against the cleft of Tim’s ass, letting the head catch against the rim of his hole as Tim pushes back against him.

“Jay – stop teasing me,” he begs, writhing and bucking against Jason and the table he’s sprawled on. “I want you inside me – want you to fuck me until I can’t _walk_ –”

“Yeah?” breathes Jason cruelly, gripping Tim’s bony hips and clenching his fingers hard; he wonders if he’ll leave bruises that Tim will press his own hands over, marveling at the way Jason’s marks will dwarf his own fingers. “What if I don’t want to do that, huh, Timmy? I thought this was about rewarding _me_ , not you. But you’re a greedy little boy, aren’t you? You came before me already; but you still want to come again, don’t you?” He ground his hips against Tim’s roughly. “You’re gonna take whatever I give you and thank me for it, ok, darling? Be a good little bird for once.” He spanks Tim sharply where ass met thigh. Tim convulsed, crying out.

“Yes! Oh god, please, yes –” He wriggled desperately, trying to push his ass closer to Jason. Jason chuckled, lips grazing the shell of his ear before kissing his neck and sucking sharply.

“Mind if I mark him up?” purred Jason, glancing at Damian who groaned, loosely stroking his cock.

“Go ahead,” chuckled Damian. “He’ll get _loud_.”

“Fuck _yes_.” Jason bit the soft patch of skin in the crook of Tim’s neck that peeked above the high collar that was still somehow intact, his shirt rumpled but still buttoned up. Tim whimpered as Jason lapped at the salt of his skin, sucking hard until the area was an angry red.

“Like that, Timmy? You want to walk out of here so thoroughly fucked that anyone who sees you will know what a bad boy you are?” growled Jason.

“Yes! Oh god, please, just – anything,” wailed Tim, and Jason spanked him again, laughing as he cupped Tim’s half-hard erection before cradling his balls.

“Scream for me Timmy, and maybe I’ll let you have my cock, mark you up pretty and bruise you up,” panted Jason. “Or are you afraid of getting caught? Don’t worry, I’ll make you scream until your pretty voice is all hoarse.” Jason grinned, reaching down and tugging Tim’s own tie, which was still affixed under his collar loose, taking care not to dislodge the makeshift blindfold. He tugged it free roughly, wadding it into a ball and stuffing it into Tim’s mouth. Finally, he aligned his cock up with Tim’s entrance, shoving in. Tim cried out, twisting against Jason’s grip as Damian watched hungrily.

“Shit – so wet, so damn tight for me,” growled Jason, thrusting in shallowly. Tim’s noises were incoherent, muffled babbles, and Damian stroked Tim’s hair briefly before pulling away to draw a desolate whine from Tim’s mouth. Jason worked his hips faster, pelvis cushioned against Tim’s ass with every thrust that went a little deeper until he was fully sheathed to the hilt, snapping his hips and yanking Tim back onto him. Tim cried out, Jason’s fingers a painful presence on his hips as he was shoved back and forth across the surface of the table as Jason willed it and chased his own pleasure.

“Spread your legs, babybird,” barked Jason, and Tim clenched down on him, his whole body trembling with the strain. “Spread ‘em, and I’ll come so deep in you you’ll be feeling it the whole day.” Tim’s legs parted just a little wider, and Jason smirked, gripping Tim’s hair and shoving him flat across the table. “Wish you could see yourself like this, Timmy, taking my cock like a gorgeous boy. Dami’s getting off on how well you were made to be fucked, he’s gonna come all over your pretty face, you’d like that so much, wouldn’t you?” Tim’s strangled moans reached fever pitch, loud through the gag that was steadily dampening. His cock jerked in Jason’s hand, and his fingers circled its girth and tightened their grasp so that Tim couldn’t come. “Fuck yourself on my cock, baby, I know you can.” The knot was loosening on the tie knotted around Tim’s head; Jason ripped it off in one fluid movement. Tim’s eyes were wide and blue and teary, his gaze landing upon Damian who was working his cock, sticky precome easing the way.

“Beloved,” gritted Damian through clenched teeth, “Beloved,” he repeated. Tim moaned, clenching down on Jason’s cock as Jason’s thrusts shoved him further up the table. Then Damian’s wrist twisted on the downstroke, and then Damian was orgasming, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. The first spurt landed along the bridge of Tim’s nose, and Tim moaned fitfully as Damian’s seed splashed over his face, ropes of it landing in his hair, over his closed eyes and some getting on the tie trapped in his mouth. When Damian leaned back, breathing heavily, Jason smirked, abruptly pulling out and flipping Tim over. Tim’s back hit the table’s surface, forced into an arch due to his bound arms. Wide eyes stared up at Jason.

“You’re a mess, baby bird,” growled Jason appreciatively. His cock pressed back into Tim’s willing body, ripping a rasping, desperate moan from Tim. “But you like it like that, don’t you? You like being covered in come, you look so damn pretty when you’re debauched –” he worked his hips harder, grinding down into Tim as he growled gutturally, spilling deep into Tim. Damian watched hungrily, sated but his eyes greedy as he took in their desperate, moving forms.

Jason didn’t pull out after the crest of his orgasm, gripping Tim’s weeping cock and stroking it slowly. Tim tried to thrust into his fist, but Jason chuckled as he felt the ripple of Tim’s muscles still moving around his softening cock.

“You ready to get filthy?” he hissed, and Tim keened, thrusting up fitfully. “I can’t hear you,” he growled, his strokes gradually becoming faster with each buck of Tim’s hips and vocal moans. “Scream for me!” he barked, and Tim did, his cry muffled as his hips jerked erratically, striping his shirt and spilling over his belly. Jason pumped his cock through every stifled cry until Tim was finally spent, limp across the table and his chest heaving with exertion. His eyes cracked open weakly, watching as Jason dragged a finger through the mess on his shirt, made a show of licking it clean.

“You taste good, Timmyboy,” he whispered, and Tim gave a last, gasping whimper as the back of his head thunked against the wood from the strain of craning his neck. Jason pulled out, eliciting a soft groan from Tim as Damian tucked himself back in, standing up and carding his fingers through Tim’s hair once more after pulling the damp tie from Tim’s mouth.

“Beloved,” he murmured, and with some effort Tim opened his eyes once more.

“’S good,” Tim croaked, and Damian hummed and pressed a kiss to his sweaty hair where no come had reached.

“You were perfect,” breathed Damian, and he kissed Tim, lingering there for longer than strictly necessary.

“I hope you guys have a shower,” grunted Jason, zipping himself back into his pants, exhaling as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Indeed.” Damian glanced at him expectantly. “You are…welcome to join us, if you wish,” he offered, and Jason’s eyebrows shot up.

“You’re being awfully nice today, demon brat,” he noted drily, and Damian only acknowledged the old, almost affectionate moniker from when he had been younger with a scoff.

“Is that a no?”

“Mm.” Jason abruptly pulled Damian into a kiss, licking in. Damian stiffened briefly, before relaxing into his touch. When their lips parted, Jason pressed his forehead to Damian’s. “I guess you might need some help getting Timmy here into it.”

“Is that a yes, then?” inquired Damian persistently, and then it was Jason’s turn to scoff, though the corners of his mouth quirked up.

“Yeah. That’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did not to use any epithets this time, I am wondering if that improves my writing? I hate the amount of times the same name is used in one sentence though. bleh. Personally I don't have a problem with epithets as long as not used excessively but, this was just experimentation i suppose.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, i hope you consider leaving a kudos or a comment <3 they help me improve.
> 
> My derpy nsfw  [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/) where i procrastinate on writing if you're interested. *shrugs*


End file.
